To Be Strong Enough
by PLEASEDELETETHISACCOUNTTT
Summary: Celoneth's family is forced by Sauron's armies to leave Mithlond, the Grey City for Rivendell. An ambush occurs, her parents dead, her baby brother gravely injured. Will Celoneth continue to Imladris, or even her life? YES, I UPDATED THIS ONE! R&R PLEASE!


_Hey readers! This is my first fic, and I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions about this story, just go ahead and email me. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's charactors, but i do own Celoneth, her Family and Mithlond. :D

* * *

1. Far From Home

Celoneth grew more tired by the minute. She had no idea that traveling to Lothlorien would take this long. She sighed loudly when the thought of leaving Mithlond came to dwell on her thoughts once again.

"Celoneth? How are you fairing?" came a soft female voice beside her.

"Huh? Oh." She said coming out of her thoughts. "I'm fine, naneth."

Celoneth turned her head around to see the rest of the traveling elves behind her. Most were chatting quietly and other staring straight ahead. She spotted her much younger brother riding in the front of her father's saddle, playing with the horse's mane. Her father was talking with Valandir, his adviser, about something she couldn't quite pick up on. Valandir, noticing her gaze, smiled softly at her. She blushed and returned the smile. Valandir and Celoneth had become good friend over the year that her father had decided to hire him to be his adviser. She turned to her side and her mother was talking with a handmaiden, too. Celoneth loked up into the trees and the sky had turned a dark shade of blue.

She returned to her normal posture then swiftly dismounted onto the leaf-covered ground. Celoneth almost felt her knees buckle beneath her but put her hand on the side of her mare to support her. Celoneth stepped forward and stepped in front of her horse and whispered words of thanks and encouragement to the copper colored mare. She softly scratched its muzzle and took the reigns to lead it.

"My lady? Is there anything I can assist you with?" asked someone from behind. Celoneth turned and smiled at the one speaking.

"No, I'm quite alright Valandir. I just needed to make sure my legs functioned." She replied jokingly. She watched as he dismounted and moved toward her leading his own horse.

"Then I shall walk beside you, if that's alright with you." He said in a questioning manner.

"And why would it not be alright with me?" Celoneth said cocking an eyebrow.

Before Valandir could answer, Theron had started whining, and Celoneth looked behind them to see what was the fuss.

"Adar!" Theron whined "I wanna get down! I wanna walk with Celoney!" He started wriggling and squirming so much that Celoneth's father had to stop them to get him down.

"Theron, at least call your sister by her real name, and do say please." he said rather loudly. Celoneth chuckled while she watched Theron wriggle when her father lifted him off the horse. She held out her hand to the small ellon and looked back at her father saying.

"Nay Adar, I told him to call me that, because he doesn't like saying 'Celoneth' the whole time. Right Theron?" she asked and laughed as he smiled broadly and nodded his head enthusiastically. Then he held out his arms and tugged on her gown, motioning for her to pick him up. Celoneth handed the reigns to Valandir, and lifted the little one onto her side. She whistled and said heartily:

"Theron, you are getting heavier. It seems to me that naneth knows exactly what to feed you these days." She chuckled as Theron entertained himself with her long black tresses as they began to move along.

Celoneth studied the little ellon on her side: his fingers entwined in her hair, his soulful brown eyes big and joy filled, his hair constantly being brushed away quickly from his eyes. While walking, Celoneth would tickle Theron every few minutes, causing him to giggle and laugh loudly. She got lost in her loved for her brother and hadn't noticed that they were setting up camp. Celoneth felt a prickling sensation and felt eyes on her and turned around, her own eyes locking onto Valandir's. He was looking at her in a strange dreamy way. Feeling self conscious under his gaze, she broke the silence saying:

"Valandir? What? What is it?" waving her hand infront of his face. At her sudden movement, his blinked rapidly and he drew in breath sharply out of shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just- I just got lost in my thoughts." and that was all Valandir said before he turned on his heel and walked off. Celoneth shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her brother.

"Well muindor, would you care for a...hmm a spin?" Celoneth laughed along with her brother as she spun him around in her arms, Theron squealing with delight. She slowed down as she started getting dizzy, and had to let themselves catch their breath. Celoneth noticed that everyone was silent and turned her head toward the camp. Oddly enough, everyone was staring at the two with a smile or a pleased look on their faces.

"What? Naneth, what is it?" she asked softly, looking in her mother's eyes. She was smiling and her eyes glistened with tears or joy. "Naneth, would you please tell me why everyone is staring?" Celoneth pleaded.

Her mother sighed and answered, "It's just that it's so nice how you two can get along so easily. It's very sweet." While speaking, Theron rasied his arms out for his mother, and she took him gently.

"I just don't understand why every has to stare." Celoneth whispered under her breath. She followed her mother to the campfire and sat down on a log. She warmed her hands by the flames and noticed her father motioning to her mother.

"Gilraven, I need to speak with you." he shouted. Her mother turned back from talking to her handmaiden, and handed Theron to her, who already started whinning once she lifted him off her side.

"I'm coming, Adrolas." Gilraven yelled back.

Celoneth stood and walked over to the young elleth who tried to keep the wriggling child from falling, and raised the little ellon from her arms. "It's alright, I can take him." Celoneth said, sensing the elleth's frustration. Theron pointed in the direction of their mother, and started whinning.

"Shh, Naneth will be back in a few moments. Shh. Hey, do you want something to eat?" Celoneth asked, calming the child down. Theron sniffled a few times, then nodded slowly. Celoneth smiled and walked over to the bundles near the campfire, and rummaged through them, finding a wafer of Lembas. She broke a peice off and handed it to Theron, who nibbled on it eagerly. She ate a few peices herself, and looked around to dark woods.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Hope you like it so far! PLEASE R&R!  
_

:Faewen:


End file.
